That Year
by starkidpotter215
Summary: He was leaning over to his best friend to hiss, "Hey James!" "Yeah?" "Do you know who that girl is, the one sitting next to Lily?" "Which one? Oh yes—that's Auden Kingston… why?" "Oh nothing—just…. 'target acquired' if you know what I know what I mean." James sniggered and Sirius smirked, thinking to himself, "Auden Kingston… you have no idea what you're in for." (MT forlater)
1. Where to Start

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 1995 **

The summer had been going by so dreadfully slow for Sirius. He had been trapped in his old house for a month now and he must say it was one of the worst experiences of his life; and he had been locked up in Azkaban for twelve years.

At that moment his was drumming his fingers on the kitchen table, humming to himself, occasionally taking a long drink from his firewhiskey that sat on a napkin in front of him.

He was trying to ignore the laughing, sniggering, gushing and blushing from the other end of the table. He kept trying to see if he could silence them with his mind, every now and then closing his eyes to will them to be quiet.

"And what then Mum, and what then?" More giggles and more sniggers.

"Well Timmy drank it, and I stood there amazed as I watched his eyes cloud with a look of utter devotion, love and lust. Then he turned to me, you see? He turned to me and said 'Molly I must say, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, I never realized it 'till this moment… and if you don't let me take you to Slughorn's Christmas Party tomorrow night, I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower!"

Sirius had finally had enough, "I wish you women would stop giggling in the corner, can't you control yourselves? It's rather annoying." He barked from his place at the kitchen table.

He was talking to Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger who where sitting at the opposite side of table becoming rather loud and flustered.

Mrs. Weasley was recounting the tale of the time she had brewed a love potion as a young girl.

Ginny shot him a look, "You just don't understand Sirius, this is a _really _good story."

Sirius snorted, "Doubt it." And took a swig of his firewhiskey.

"But it is!" Hermione insisted, looking slightly stung.

"Never mind him girls, he wouldn't no anything about love. All he ever had in his life were pranks, one ever-present hangover and one-night stands." Mrs. Weasley snapped, looking offended that her story had been insulted.

Sirius looked at her, affronted. "Oh? And how would you know that? I don't believe I knew you when I was supposedly having 'ever-present hangovers and one-night stands.'"

"Well I heard rumors," Retorted Mrs. Weasley, "After you were arrested, there was talk about what kind of man you were before the incident."

"I see, and what kind of man would that be?"

"One that hung around with floozies and never uttered the words, 'I love you' to a living soul." Mrs. Weasley spat, full of contempt. Sirius was surprised at her nerve and apparently she was too because split second later her expression turned into one of shock and guilt. "I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean—well, I'm sorry."

Sirius did not respond, he knew if he did his words would be full of rage. They all sat there in silence, completely still for what felt like hours, the two young girls looking awkwardly at their hands, oblivious to what to do next. But as they were sitting there a question popped into Hermione's head. She knew she probably shouldn't ask it but a burning desire over came her.

"Sirius?" She asked, not waiting for a response she continued on, "Was there ever a girl who you—"

"Who I what?!" Shouted Sirius, "WHO I LOVED?!"

"Well… yes." Hermione nodded quietly.

Sirius breathed heavily apparently recovering from his outburst. He looked apologetically at the girls who were looking slightly scared. He took a deep breath and said softly, "Yes, yes there was."

All the girls looked taken a back. They immediately leapt out of their chairs, speeding over to Sirius, crowding him. Their eyes were fixed on him, fascination covering every inch of their faces like he was some fascinating animal in a "Care of Magical Creatures" class. He was slightly amused and half disturbed. "

Who was she!?" Asked Ginny, looking positively desperate for answers.

"You'll never know. So but out." Sirius took the last gulp of his firewhiskey, closing his eyes in pleasure as it burned down his throat and as he banged the class back down on the table.

The women huffed and dispersed, disappointed; Mrs. Weasley started to prepare dinner and the other two girls started for the door, probably to go back upstairs to see what Ron, Fred and George were doing.

It made Sirius sad for some reason to watch them so thwarted. He gave in "Auden Kingston." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Asked Hermione, turning on the spot to look at Sirius incredulously.

"Her name," Sirius said explained, "Was Auden Kingston."

The girls grinned and sped over to the table, collapsing down on the kitchen chairs opposite Sirius as Mrs. Weasley's ears perked up as she washed carrots. "Please tell us about her Sirius!" Ginny and Hermione begged. "Please?!"

"Why should I?" He Grunted.

"Because there is nothing to do here but clean and be to be stalked by a terrifying old house elf!" Whined Ginny.

"And since it is your home, you should be the one to entertain us and make sure we are not bored out of our minds." Hermione chimed in.

Sirius stared at them, his eyes narrowed looking resentful and doubtful at the same time. But the girls stared back at him, not giving up, until finally Sirius sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you the story." The girls beamed, looking at each other in glee. "You probably won't like it, it doesn't have a happy ending." The girls nodded. "But let's get one thing straight first, okay? What I say here does not leave this kitchen and we will never speak of it again. Got it?"

The girls nodded and said, "Got it." In unison. "We promise."

Sirius sat in thought for a moment until he finally spoke, "Okay so… where do I start?"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry chapters will get MUCH longer. I have some really great things planned for this, I plan to make this a pretty serious fic, unlike my others. (Which by the way you should check out). **

**Anyhow, **

**-What do you think about the first chapter?**

**-What do you think is to come?**

**-Are you excited to hear Sirius's story? **

**Let me know! And remember to favorite, review and follow! :) **


	2. Target Acquired

**Hogwarts, 1977**

Sirius Black stepped of the Hogwarts express with his trunk in his left hand and his wand in his right.

He looked up at his school, his home.

"Good to be back Prongs." He said to his best friend James who was standing next to him, also gazing up at the awesome castle.

"Last year Padfoot. Last year to make our final mark on this place." James sighed.

"Any particular goals?" Asked Sirius, "For example: creating mayhem anywhere specific?"

James hesitated, "No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"This is going to be the year that Lily Evans finally agrees to go out with me." Said James confidently.

"Okay." Sirius snorted; Lily would never go for him in a million years. I mean she called him an insolent toerag for Merlin's sake.

"I mean it Padfoot, this is going to be the year."

"Whatever you say Prongs. Now c'mon or we'll miss the carriages. Moony and Wormtail must have found us one by now."

* * *

Up at the school, Auden Kingston and Lily Evans were already taking their seats at the Gryffindoor house table for the welcome-back feast.

"Final year Lily, can you believe it?" Auden sighed resting her head in her palms looking solemnly around at all her peers. "Last year…"

"Stop it! Stop saying that!" Cried Lily looking almost tearful, "I don't want to think about that! I just don't!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I can't imagine not being at Hogwarts every year, it terrifies me…"

"Why does it terrify you?" Asked Auden, confused.

Lily blinked, "I don't know, I guess it'll mean that I have nothing constant in my life anymore, nothing that—no matter what—will always be there to welcome me home."

Auden grimaced, "I never thought about it like that before—" she paused, "But be we'll always have each other right Lily? You'll always be a constant in my life?"

Lily smiled kindly, "Of course." The next things she knew Lily had groaned and narrowed her eyes, looking over Auden's shoulder. "Oh God, I almost forgot about them… them I'm not going to miss."

Auden turned to look over her shoulder, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had strutted into the hall.

"Hello blasted school! Did you miss us!?" Shouted Black a devilish grin on his face; James was laughing and Remus was looking amused.

Auden didn't particularly like the group, then again she didn't really know them. She knew Lily couldn't stand them and she was often around when Potter hit on Lily but she had never really spoken a word to them.

But they were constantly rude to professors, breaking the rules and—on more then one occasion—Black and Potter had stumbled through the portrait hole on late nights completely hammered.

She watched as James tapped Sirius on the shoulder and gestured towards where Lily and Auden were sitting.

"They're going to come over here." Auden commented flatly.

"No!" Lily whined, "I can't deal with them… Auden scare them away!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Hello ladies, may we join you this evening?" Both girls turned to quick to look at James and Sirius looking at them expectantly.

"We promise you we'll be perfect gentlemen." James promised his hazel eyes on Lily.

"When have you ever been a gentlemen Potter?" Lily asked icily, James opened his mouth to answer but Lily interrupted him, "Never mind, I'll answer that, never. So if you don't mind I'm going to ask you to leave so I can enjoy my meal without being sick to my stomach from looking at you!"

"Evans!" James protested.

Sirius scowled, "C'mon Lily stop having a stick up you're a—"

"Excuse me!" Auden snapped. "You don't talk to her like that!"

Sirius looked surprised for a second but then grinned, "Oh, and who are you?" he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh but it is—you see when I see a beautiful girl, who I don't know. I feel the need to introduce myself…" He said silkily.

"Well I already know who you are. So please, leave us the hell alone." She turned away.

"Lily I just want to sit next—" James was saying.

"Well I don't want you to sit by me, and I believe that is a factor? Now leave before I call a Professor over here, I'm head girl now and I—"

"James is head boy!" Sirius butted in.

"What?!" Asked Lily incredulously.

"I am… so I guess I'll be seeing you, Lily." He winked, and he and Sirius marched down the table to sit with Remus and Peter.

Auden glanced at Lily who was looking positively in shock. "You alright there?"

"_He's_—head BOY?" Lily hissed and put her head on the table.

"I guess…"

"How? He was never a prefect!" Her voice was muffled from the contact with the table.

"I don't know. But I can't lie and say I didn't notice the badge…"

"He has a badge?! Damn, I was hoping he was just lying as usual."

Auden sat in silence running a hand through her curly honey colored hair, she looked back down the house table at the boys.

They were all laughing, their faces alight with happiness. Sirius was beaming, but his grin faltered and he turned to look at her curiously.

Auden quickly snapped her head back to look at Professor Dumbledore who was just striding on to the podium to introduce the first-years who had to be sorted.

"Auden?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Hmm..? I mean—yes?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Oh, am I?" Auden asked, flustered touching her cheeks; they were indeed hot. "I wouldn't know why that would be…"

Had Sirius Black done this to her? Why would that be? She wasn't blind, she knew he was awfully fit, but she wasn't stupid. She heard the groans and moans and giggles coming from his dormitory in the middle of the day, and she listened to the cautionary stories of other girls,

"He is so powerful… and strong. He's intoxicating… I just wish he would talk to me...he hasn't since-"

No, Auden would never be one of those idiotic girls. The ones he slept with and never said a word to afterward. So she let herself get pulled into the sorting of the first years; It was a delightful process. Little did she know that Sirius Black's eyes were on her and at precisely at that moment.

She wasn't aware that he was leaning over to his best friend to hiss, "Hey James!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who that girl is, the one sitting next to Lily?"

"Which one? Oh yes—that's Auden Kingston… why?"

"Oh nothing—just…. 'target acquired' if you know what I know what I mean."

James sniggered and Sirius smirked, thinking to himself, _"Auden Kingston… you have no idea what you're in for."_

**A/N: I couldn't help myself, I had to update. I hoped you liked the first part of the story. It'll pick up really quick! :) Remember: review, favorite and follow. **_  
_

**-What do you think of Sirius and Auden's first meeting?**

**-Do you like Auden?**

**-What do you think Sirius is thinking? **

**Let me know! **


	3. Midnight Meetings and Red Faces

"I'm bored." James whined, lounging upside down on his four-poster bed "And hungry…" His three friends ignored him.

Remus was silently reading a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Peter was stuffing his face with Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans and Sirius was using a spell to burn designs, pictures and scrawls of "Sirius Black" on the dormitory ceiling.

It was their first Saturday back at school and it seemed like they had already run out of things to do.

"Go do your head boy duties." Suggested Lupin casually flipping a page of his book.

"Nooo!" Groaned James. He flipped over onto his stomach and stared at Sirius, "Padfoot…"

"Yeah?" Sirius was apprehensive.

"Fetch me some food."

"No!" Said Sirius half laughing.

"Please!"

"It's eleven o'clock. I'd get thrown in detention!"

"Lost your nerve, have you?" Asked James.

"Says the one who's is asking me to go, rather then going himself." Retorted Sirius with an extra flourish of his wand to finish off the artistic phrase that he had spent the last ten minutes perfecting: Once You Go Black You Never Go Back.

"Please!—I can't move."

"Sure you can't…"

"Oh just go Sirius!" Snapped Lupin, "Or else he'll never shut up."

"Fine." Groaned Sirius, flinging him self off the mattress and glaring at James, "You owe me Prongs, you selfish bastard." James just grinned.

Sirius swiftly ran through the corridors, all his senses heightened by the adrenalin coursing through his veins. He took the stairs, his feet moving so quickly that the next thing he knew he was at the bottom of all the flights. He saw the Great Hall's doors and sprinted past them, down more stairs.

He entered the corridor of food, the familiar portraits of meals and fruit lining the walls. He staggered down it a ways until he found the one he was looking for: the bowl of fruit with the giggling pear.

He tickled it, the motion so familiar to him by now that in a way it didn't feel strange at all. The picture swung open and suddenly music filled his ears. A song that he had often heard playing on the muggle radio was playing softly in the kitchen.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, looking in. For once there were no house elves, and the kitchen seemed empty, but there was definitely someone there.

Sirius stepped into the room, hiding in the shadows as he squinted into the dim lights of the kitchen.

"And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand." A girl's voice sang, her voice light and airy as a figure in an apron appeared holding a tray of cupcakes in their hands. She was singing along with the song playing faintly in the background.

She looked familiar, he knew this girl he was almost certain that he had seen her before. She was slender and tall and was wearing muggle clothes under her apron, he finally took in her wild curly hair and that's when it hit him.

This was Auden Kingston, one of Lily Evans friends. He felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach as he watched her. She was now frosting cupcakes with light pink icing, all the while singing in her mesmerizing voice, "Piano man makes his stand, in the auditorium…"

For a second he thought about talking to her, to interrupt her work. But she seemed so focused, so carful; it seemed so cruel. He made up his mind that he should go and was about to turn around and leave, when a instrumental break broke out in the song and the room filled with the intense sounds of drums and guitars. Auden spun around on her toes, banging her head to the music. "But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me! When I say softly… slowly!"

Sirius grinned, how had he ever forgotten this girl? That's when he took his leave, busy thinking about how he was going to get her interested in him—because she sure wasn't now.

And that's when he tripped, falling face first down to the marble floors. Luckily Sirius stuck his hands out to prevent too much damage, but he was now panicking.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Auden called from the kitchen, her tone sounding confident but slightly frightened. Sirius scrambled to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could back up the hall and didn't stop until he had reached the portrait of the fat lady and was safely in the boy's dormitory again.

"Hey you're back! Wait, where's my food?" Asked James disappointedly.

"Sorry…" Sirius panted, "Couldn't get it… no elves… there."

"Are you okay?" Asked Remus concerned, "I think you need to sit down."

Sirius waved his hand, "No need."

"Wait—what were you saying about the elves not being in the kitchens?" Asked James.

"No one was there except that Auden Kingston girl." Sirius explained.

"What?! What was she doing there?"

"Midnight baking I guess." Shrugged Sirius. "But I don't care what she was doing there, I'm going to use this, to my advantage."

* * *

The very next Monday, when James and Sirius strode in to Charms class, Sirius nodded his head towards Kingston who was sitting by herself reading a book at the front of the class, possibly waiting for Lily—who had not yet turned up.

"Save me a seat Prongs, I have something to do first."

"Gotcha." James smirked and went to find seats at the back of the class.

Sirius adjusted his collar assertively and strutted over to Auden, who looked up from her book to glance at him, apparently irritated and—by the looks of it—confused.

"Hello Kingston."

"Hello?" She asked looking around as if to see if he was really talking to her.

"Fine day isn't it?" He asked breezily.

"Umm—yeah, I guess so. Black, are you lost? Have you accidently been separated from your arrogant gang and need help finding your way back?"

"You so get me." Sirius sighed sarcastically.

"I try my best—really I do. Now if the reason you're here is to talk about the weather, I honestly couldn't care less, so I suggest you leave."

Sirius' lips twitched, then he sighed and crouched down so that they where both at eye level. "Now why would I do that when I have to tell you something so _desperately_?"

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" Asked Auden, irritated.

Sirius leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear, "But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me…when I say softly… slowly…"

Auden turned bright red her green eyes widening in shock and after sitting completely frozen for a moment, she muttered quietly, "It was you, you where in the kitchens the night before last…"

"Yeah, that's right." Sirius smiled and then leaned in again to hiss, "You've got some nice moves… very, very sexy." And then he got up, not pausing to even look at her as he strode up the aisles to find James, leaving Auden scarlet in the face with the oddest feeling in the bottom of her stomach clutching her book for dear life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, this is SOOO fun to write. Let me know what you think of this chapter,**

**-Did you like this chapter? **

**-Do you like the relationship that's building? I don't know what to call them yet... Sauden? **

**-What did you think of the last little back and forth that just occurred? **

**If you liked it remember to favorite, review and follow! Check soon for regular updates! **


	4. Happy Monday Auden Kingston

Auden tried to ignore the fact that Sirius knew about her late night baking adventures, but it kept intercepting her thoughts throughout the day. She didn't know why it bothered her so much; it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong, she had permission from Dumbledore to use the kitchen on Saturday nights and after a while he had even used her baked goods to serve at lunch.

She supposed it was because it was like a safe place, where she could be alone far from any trouble, and now that Black knew what she did it didn't seem so sacred anymore. Possibly because Black was the definition of trouble.

"Are you alright, Aud? You seem kind of out of it." Lily asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Auden smiled as they entered the Great Hall for lunch, the food was already out and she couldn't help her wandering eyes gazing at all the platters of food; she was searching for them.

Then she spotted them; there they were, sitting on a silver platter. Her strawberry cream-filled vanilla cupcakes with fluffy pink icing. She was very proud of them, they had turned out wonderfully, much better then she thought they were going to.

"Let's sit here." She said to Lily as she spotted Fiona and Emily, two of their other very best friends.

"Hey you guys!" Waved Fiona beaming as Lily and Auden took their places at the table.

Emily was munching on one of Auden's cupcakes and gave her the thumbs-up, "Weally excewent Aud, weally."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full." Said Lily in disgust; Emily opened her mouth and leaned into Lily's face making noises that sounded like a mix of a mandrake and a slug.

"Stop!" Laughed Auden.

"Yes, please." Added Fiona.

Emily grinned and swallowed her mouth full. "You guys have no sense of humor."

Auden smirked, "You see, I don't think that's true, I just don't like half eaten cupcake shoved in my face… especially when it's inside your mouth!" she paused and then couldn't help asking, "Did you really liked them?"

"Of course, their scrumptious. Best cupcake I've ever had."

"Is this the only tray for the Gryffindoor table?" Asked Auden peering down each end of the long dining table, trying to spot more fluffy pink cupcakes.

"I think so, but I saw that the Slytherins had three trays. Greedy bastards." She said bitterly.

"Hey!" Snapped Lily, "Not all Slytherins are bastards."

"You're not aloud to say that anymore!" Said Auden, "Severus turned to be just as rotten as the rest of them!"

Lily looked slightly stung, Auden immediately felt terrible, "Oh I'm sorry Lily, I know that you thought he was a really good guy. But sometimes people just disappoint—"

"Excuse me!" Said a familiar voice that filled Auden with dread, she turned her head slowly to see Sirius Black standing right behind her.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Can you fetch me one of those _mouth-watering_ cupcakes?"

"Why?" Snarled Auden.

"Because they look just positively _divine,_ just like something else at this table…" His grey eyes met Auden's and she tried not to blush. She turned back to her friends, their eyes on her, looks of amazement on their faces. Auden tried to ignore them and snatched up a cupcake, handing it quickly to Black who looked pleased.

"Satisfied?" Asked Auden coldly.

Sirius chuckled and then lowered his voice, "I don't think I'll be satisfied until I get _exactly _what I want from you… which I don't think is something that ought to be mentioned at lunch. After all it's not really mealtime talk… It's more of... you know—pillow talk. " Auden suddenly became very rigid, and didn't dare to meet his eyes again, she was frozen, stunned. "I'll see you later Kingston. Happy Monday." And he walked away, back down the table to sit with James.

Auden just sat there her hands in her lap staring at them. "Wait, what just happened?!" Asked Fiona incredulously.

"I don't know!" Said Lily defensively.

Emily sniggered, "You guys can be so thick, sometimes. It's obvious what's going on." The others stared at her blankly, she sighed, "She's Sirius Black's new target of course!" She looked at them expectantly, still nothing. "It's what people call girls that Black chases down you know, before he—um…" She did a motion of someone shooting a gun, "—them."

Lily cringed, "Oh gross!" And then looked at her best friend appalled, "Auden!"

"What?!" Asked Auden protectively, "It's not like I asked for it Lily, I don't even know the guy, really! Believe it or not I didn't go up to him and say 'Oh hey Black you know what would be really great, if you took me up to your dormitory and make me feel like a naughty girl!'"

"Aww, gross!" Lily cried, "You've put me off my Sheppard's pie!"

"I know someone else at this table who's going to be getting 'off' pretty soon." Emily sniggered.

"Emily!" Gasped Fiona outraged.

Auden glared at her, "I would never—"

"Oh whatever, you say that now." Emily starting to get up and slinging her back over her shoulder, "But other girls say that Black can be quite persuasive…"

"Yeah but all those 'other girls' are slags, Auden is nothing like them!" Said Lily.

"Yeah, that's right!" Nodded Auden, pleased to have someone one her side for once.

"Okay." Said Emily raising both hands in the air, "Just be careful because you know what people say, 'Once you go Black, you never go back…'" And with that she walked away smirking at her friends over her shoulder.

"That's ridiculous." Auden Muttered, "That's just something he likes to spread around…"

Fiona looked apprehensive, "Don't get mad at me Aud, but—do be careful… Black does have quite the effect on girls…"

"Yeah, take precautions, don't give into his wicked good looks and flirtatious charms!" Lily added looking frightened.

"Is that all the confidence you two have in me?! Honestly, you guys don't need to worry about a thing, I would rather die then ever be, with Sirius Black."

**A/N: Sorry it's rather short, but I wanted to update before classes start tomorrow. And to those who are reading "The Runaways", I'm sorry I've updated this one four times and you haven't gotten a new chapter for TR in like three days. But the chapters for my other fic need a lot more planning and are MUCH longer. So anyways I hope you guys liked this one! **

**-What did you think of Sirius' flirtatiousness? Too much? Or do you like it?**

**-Do you like Auden's friends? **

**-What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Let me know and don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it! Check back soon for regular updates! -starkidpotter215**


	5. Bludgers and Black

_CALLING ALL GRYFFINDOORS!_

_IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN TRYING OUT FOR THE GRYFFINDOOR QUIDDITCH TEAM PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE QUIDDICH PITCH AT 11:00 AM ON SATURDAY. WE WILL BE FILLING THE FOLLOWING POSITIONS, _

_-1 BEATER_

_-2 CHASERS_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH, _

_CAPTAIN OF THE GRYFFINDOOR QUIDDITCH TEAM, _

_James Potter _

Auden read over the post one more time, her eyes eagerly taking in the announcement. Emily was with her, she wasn't quite as excited but she did say promptly, "You should try out."

Auden was startled, "No, no, I can't do that."

"Why not Auden? Beater, that's your position! It's what you're best at, I've seen you, and you're amazing!"

Auden turned away from the board and started to walk away, Emily in step with her, "I can't, I don't have the nerve."

Emily scoffed, "You have nerve, c'mon all you need to do is try out. The worst that can happen is that you won't get in."

"No. The worst that can happen is that I can make a fool out of myself in front of all the observers in the stands not to mention Potter and Black."

"Black?"

"Yeah, Black. Did you forget? He's a beater too."

"But you won't be competing with him, will you?"

"No, he's already on the team. Honestly Em, don't you follow quidditch?"

"No, not really. But if Black is already on the team, looks like you've already got yourself an advantage." Emily smiled slyly.

Auden was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he wants to get in your panties, so I bet he'll pull some strings to get you on the team so that later he can pull off your—"

"I get it, I get it! Now shut the fuck up!" Auden shouted in protest as she covered her ears with her hands.

Emily sniggered, "You're too easy, Aud."

"And you're too perverted, Em."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Auden awoke bright and early. She hadn't yet decided if she wanted to try out for the quidditch team, but she found herself absentmindedly putting on her muggle clothes and grabbing her Nimbus 1700 from her trunk and she leaving the dormitory swiftly, making sure not to wake the others.

On her way down, she glimpsed Black coming down the Boy's Dormitory steps. She tried to turn back, but he had already seen her.

"What do we have here? Trying out for the team, Kingston?" Black grinned, looking messily put together with his broomstick over his shoulder and his team uniform on.

"I might be, yes." Said Auden assertively.

He looked her up and down, his eyes taking in her form-fitting clothing. "You look good."

Auden sneered, "Thanks."

She made her way over to the portrait hole, trying not to sway her hips too much as Sirius was right behind her. As she was climbing onto the platform to push The Fat Lady open, she stumbled. Her ankle making a sudden sharp contact with the cool stone, causing her to double over, "Agh!" She cried in pain.

In a split second, Black's hands were at her waist leading her over to the plump armchairs by the fire. "Watch yourself Kingston…" He muttered as he sat her down, his hands were surprisingly gentle, not rough at all like she thought they would be.

But they were still his hands, "Get your filthy hands, off of me." She growled.

He let go and she collapsed onto the armchair, "You know, in a situation like this I could certainly take advantage of you." He commented casually.

"A situation like this?" She asked flatly as she raised her pant leg to look at her ankle that was already swelling.

"Yeah, I could take you by surprise."

"Nothing you do could surprise me, Black, you are the most predictable person I know." She said amusedly.

"Oh really? Not even—this?" And with that he brought his face so close to her that Auden jumped. His grey eyes gazing into hers bringing himself even closer; as he did so she inhaled the most wonderful smell of—what was it? She had no idea, but she liked it.

"Does this…" He whispered, "Not take you by surprise?" Auden gaped at him, transfixed by his seriousness and the effect he was having on her. A moment after his whisper's resonance died, he arched his neck and kissed her gently on her neck.

Auden's eye fluttered shut as his lips touched the tender spot that brought shivers through her entire body. "You can't fool me Auden, you want me, just like every other girl in this bloody school." And then he retreated, a look of satisfied pride in his face.

Auden instantly felt weak, and vulnerable. The thing that she liked to feel like the least; so what could she do in that situation? She could gather herself and lie.

She brought herself to her feet and picked up her broomstick that had fallen to the floor and sneered at Sirius, "You'll have to do better then that Black, then to mess with my head. Oh and might I recommend some mints or some lip balm instead? Because if that's what all the other girls make such a fuss about, then you must be loosing your touch."

And with out pausing to look at his reaction she did her best strut to the door, stepping gracefully up on to the platform and pushing The Fat Lady's portrait open.

Sirius Black was completely and utterly bemused. How was it that he had thought that he had Kingston in his grasp and then she was slipping through his fingers?

"_She must be insane." _He thought to himself as he marched down to the quidditch pitch for tryouts that James had asked him to attend. _"That's the only REASONABLE answer." _

"Bloody hell, Padfoot, where have you been!? Tryouts are about to start!" James cursed as Sirius finally stumbled onto the pitch.

"Sorry, I just—"

"You just what Padfoot?! What's more important then Quidditch? Hold on, I'll answer that for you, NOTHING! Now come you lazy, fat arse! We're trying out beaters first, after all your opinion actually matter on this one, since they will be your flying buddy for the next year."

Sirius nodded, becoming instantly alert at the word "Quidditch" and "Beaters".

"BEATERS, YOU ARE UP!" Shouted James, commanding authority. Five people strode on to the field, one of them catching his attention right away: Auden Kingston. "Look at that Padfoot, it's your target." James hissed.

"Yeah… there she is."

She looked—in his opinion—stunning. Her hair was still loose and flying about her face, she looked focused and ready and all he could think about was kissing that little spot in the crevice in her neck again. But he quickly got a hold on himself, he was Sirius Black, he didn't have feelings like this towards girls.

"So we'll start of with a couple of drills before we get started. They're rather simple, but only if you pay attention." James yelled in business-like manner, "There are flying targets all around the pitch, your goal is quite simple. I will call you up, one at a time and fly directly above us. Then I'll let loose, two bludgers. You will try to hit the bludgers with your bat and try to get them to hit all 6 six targets. The person who hits the most targets becomes the new beater. Understand?"

They all nodded. "Right." Said James clapping his hands together, "Let's get started."

Sirius watched apprehensively as all the beaters but Kingston took their turns. They were mediocre, there was no doubt about it. None of them matched his immense talent or skill. Davies was a mess, only hitting one target. Wendell Linston was solid hitting three targets. Jackie Jermain did pretty good, having the greatest record of four targets. And then there was Paul was painful to watch, hitting, no targets but managing to whack himself in the face with his bat.

"Auden Kingston!" Called James sharply, having called his seeker to escort Paul off the pitch and watching in disgust as blood dripped down the poor boys face from his nose.

"Yes?" Asked Auden startled, clutching her broomstick as though it would save her life.

"You're up! And please, if you're worse then Paul, just leave."

Auden nodded and then said slowly, "I don't _think_ I'm _that_ bad."

James raised an eyebrow and threw her one of the solid, wooden bats, "Well impress me then and get flying."

Auden mounted her broomstick and kicked off hard from the ground soaring with grace into the direct center of the pitch.

"I'm going to let the bludgers out, alright?!" Called James and Auden nodded confidently, her face set in absolute determination. James bent down and swung open the heavy quidditch supply kit and in an instant the bludgers were released.

Sirius couldn't tare his eyes away from the scene; the bludgers zoomed towards her and for a second he was almost positive the first one was going to hit her.

But no, she was ready for the nasty bugger, she swung hard and with a loud "Bam!" the bludger was smacked away from the girl, whirring forward at one of the six targets. The target broke, in a mess of wooden splinters and flying madness, this had distracted Sirius but when he looked back at Auden he saw that she had just hit the second bludger that had dared to fling itself at her. Her aim, was impeccable; the ball hit the second target, directly in the center. It exploded just like the first.

"She's doing well, you're target. She might even be better then you." Commented James nonchalantly as he gazed up at Auden who had just hit the third bludger that followed a neat path to another target.

"Please, " Scoffed Sirius, "No one is better then me."

But he started to doubt this as the spectacle went on, Auden hit one bludger after another. Finally she was on her last target and she was in a very sticky situation, both bludgers were flying at her at top speed. She looked back and for at both of them a glimmer of panic on her face, she had no idea which one was going to hit her first.

So she backed her broom up and right when the bludgers were about to hit each other she swung back and hit them both with a loud "CRACK!" from the contact made from her bat and the deadly balls.

She let out a loud grunt as both balls were forced into the same path, being flung down onto the sixth target. And, one after the other they hit it, Sirius had never seen anything like it in his life.

He looked at Auden in wonderment. Meanwhile James let out a loud "Whoop!" and clapped enthusiastically, his face alright with joy. "That was amazing!" He called as Kingston flew back to the ground her face sweaty but a grin plastered onto her face.

"Thanks." She said, out of breath.

"Where," James asked, making his way over to her, "Did you learn to play like that?"

Auden shrugged, "I have brothers and I was on the softball team at my muggle primary school."

James looked confused, "What-what-ball?"

Auden shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's a muggle game."

James ignored this and put his arm around her, "Well, you got it! You're our new beater, you'll give Padfoot here a run for his money. Honestly, I've never seen anything like it.

Auden blushed and Sirius scowled. James craned his neck to look back at Jackie, Davies and Wendell who were all standing by the stands looking disappointed and very putout. "Yeah, if you guys haven't already put two-and-two together, you can go."

Sirius made his way towards Kingston, sticking out his hand for her to shake, "You did well, really well. Be nice to have you on the team."

Auden didn't clasp his hand; she just looked at it as though it was something repulsive. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Hey, listen you two." Said James gauntly, "I have to go and round up the chasers, but Auden seriously, AMAZING job. I'm so happy you're on the team! Oh and Padfoot, can you get the drills set up? Thanks mate!" And with that he bounded off, a skip in his step from having such a wonderful beater.

Sirius watched him go and when he was out of sight he looked back at Auden who was already getting her things together.

"Aw, leaving already, Kingston? You wont stick around for some beater –bonding."

"No." She said flatly as she picked up her broomstick and hoisted it over her shoulder.

Sirius forced a look of agony, "Oh, Kingston why must you say things like that to me, don't you care about me?"

Auden turned to glare at him, "No I don't. Now, can you please stop this shit right now?! It's ridiculous, and now that we're on the same team, I think it would be best if we kept our relationship to a mutual level of politeness and respect."

Sirius pretended to be deep thought as he slowly meandered towards her, until he was right in front of her. "No," He said breezily, "I don't think I'll do that."

Auden looked angrily at him, "Why not?!"

"Because," He said, "That way I wont get to have sex with you."

Auden laughed, "That's never going to happen."

Sirius cocked his head, "Oh but you see, I think that the reason you hate this so much is that you know in the end you'll give in… admit it," he whispered with a cheeky grin on his face, "You've thought about me naked."

"I—I—NO I haven't!"

"I don't believe you…"

Auden opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she was too shocked to say anything at all, so she turned on her heels and speed-walked all the way back up to the castle leaving Sirius Black feeling very satisfied with himself.

**A/N: I Hope you guys liked this one! Don't worry Aurius will be together soon! But only if you keep reading! Review, follow and favorite! **


End file.
